Parsley City
Parsley City is found South east of West City. In the alternate timeline that Future Trunks is from, this was the city that he destroyed both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas The Sniper The Demon and The RobotCategory:Locations A small glimmer of metal can be seen poking out from a hole in a roof, a small click can be heard, within the hole a man can be seen looking down the sights of a sniper, "Whatta planet, so many bounties hiding here, c'mon big guy, one step out of the shop and I'm getting a brand new ship, one with less dents" A young demon woman walks out of the shop her clothing clearly different to anything worn around these parts and on her waist are 3 talismans she stops in the line of his sight seemingly thinking and debating where she is. She glances past the sniper post and smirks as the sniper blinks she is gone. from behind the sniper he can here a voice "a little suspicious to see the barrel of a gun in such a quiet area, dont ya think big guy" he can hear what sounds like the clinking of blades. "It's not for you sweet cheeks, Someones a quick little devil, if it was for you I would have shot by now" Silva smirks "So what are you doing getting all involved in a grown up mess, this isn't for little girls, look away" Silva pulls the trigger the moment the fat man steps out of the door. The bullet seems to impact something he can't make out what way before the bullet got close but it had the added effect of disrupting the flow of sound so the shot was silent "young though i am, stupid i'm not" everything seems to have stopped still even the dust kicked up by the shot is hung motionless "besides right now you are in the ethereal ravens gaze probably best to think through your next move" she leans against the wall smirking a slight unnatural aura eminating from her. "Hey now, that better get to hit he's worth an awful lot of money kitten" Silva stands up slinging the Sniper over his back, he leans forward to Sheena and pats her head "So what does a cutie like you want with a guy like me, if its something I did, I didn't do it. If I'm your illegitimate father... Also I didn't do it" "heh you're not even half the man my fa..." she stops herself from finishing that sentence " Call it morbid curiosity, that and i feel by my clans honor to prevent unnecassary deaths plus Kurasu here said to check it out" as she says this a pure black raven with an unearthly almost ethereal glow roosts on her shoulder staring intently at Silva who cant shake the feeling it can see much more into them then just what is on display sheena is now stood in an unguarded position arms folded one leg proper on the wall "so Mr bigshot tell me why i should let it hit, give a satisfactory answer and maybe i jsut might let it. You could also try combat but i don't see that falling in your favour" "Daddy issues eh? Cute girls shouldn't be mean to Daddy" he winks "I'd tell you its just for money... but really, I need to take the bounty to get medicine... Back at my home my mother is incredibly ill, the money I would get from taking out this scum lord would pay for her recovery for the next few years, the guy is also an interstellar crook and the head of a black market slave trading organization, but that's all details, I'm just in it for my mother" He gives Sheena a sympathetic look, legitimatly the look of a man who needs help. The crow just continues to stare unblinkingly at him Sheena pauses and ponders "i would believe you if not for one thing i see, that gun and those clothes they don't look cheap in fact if anything they look beyond the price scope of most normal people. If you desperately needed money wouldnt those be the first things to go as last i checked most people turn to the killing side as the last option" she looks suspicious and mildly conflicted her eye seems to occassionally dart to the side as if hearing something "plus you don't look that trust worthy to me" "Ouch way to hurt a mans feelings, I was born with this face" Silva brushes his scarf "A mans pride lies within his looks, and the bounty business is no easy market, gotta look the part. And I love this scarf, custom made, a scarf makes a man. And whats to say I didn't take the rest of it straight off a dead mans back," he grins "can't a guy look nice while saving his mothers life?" Sheena after thinking for a second smiles as she seems to come up with something she stands up straight holding her arm over her chest speaking in a slightly overdramatic tone "BUT if one wishes to live a prosperous life you must not stray into the darkness, you preach kindness with a gun barrel" she does a 2 step jump before pointing it him "if help is required this is not the way to do it so forgive me but justice must be SWIFT AND FAIR" she starts running on the spot building up speed "JUSTICE HURRICANE" she moves with several after images following her she spins on her arms creating something akin to a tornado lifting him up before sweeping her leg into him as he passes her face she winks before he is left disoriented in a heap at the side "Forgive me but in the name of justice i Sheena Allara can not allow the death of another as only the evil will murder" she poses in a low down sweep with doing the sideways V in front of her eye. She thinks to herself "nailed it" From the corner where Silva laid a small silvery blue flat square shot up into the air "BAKU!" it...shouted? and charged at Sheena hitting her with some heavy force and knocking her of her feet, the Square continued to spin lazily in the air. Silva stands up "That's some kick you've got there kiddo, Baku down!" The square stopped spinning and quickly reformed into a small pale blue Neko-majin "Bakuuuu" it whined, "This is my companion Bakura, Baku for short" it returns to Silva and slips behind his scarf. "Now missy what are we gonna do about this here Bounty I just missed? The cheesy heroics are nice and all but I just lost a wage, some would say you owe me" he offers a hand out to Sheena to help lift her "But I'm a nice guy, what's your name lil' red?" She shadow jumps back to her feet " i already introduced myself if you were listening, it's Sheena Allara and sorry but i couldn't allow another to die not when i could do something. Personal code and what not" she seems to be more interested in Baku "hmm an interesting little gumball you or should i say gumsquare in this case, packs quite a wallop." From inside the scarf a light purring can be heard, Silva drops an arm over Sheena's shoulder "So Shee-bee the names Silva Arc, and you do indeed owe me, but I suppose I can drop it this once cutie, plus Baku likes you, however I'm not sure gum cuts it, who knows what these neko weirdos are made of" somewhere from Silva a small bleep sounds "That is another target being listed not far away either, guess you're gonna bother me over this too?" he taps her nose. "most bounties dont have to be dead why not just capture them but if this is the way its going to be you have a headstart but if you intend to shoot them and i'm there naturally i'm going to do what i can to stop it" she kicks his gun towards him Silva kicks it up into his coat where it seems to vanish, "You're in luck, this ones a walking bundle of prizes, apparently they want this robot fully operational. So we nab it out of its box and deliver it, apparently its a dangerous weapon that has been dropped in the wrong hands, we take it back, if you wanna join, and I know you do, we'll split the prize what 70/30 to me, that seems good, Silva jumps out of the hole. "i'll bite, but only if you are standing by your words. With my family i saw the power of a dangerous android so i suppose i should go make sure nothing stupid happens" she follows easily matching his speed but not using her shadow jumps instead seems to be free running instead. Silva paces through the crowd "Huh... Well that's no good, you little bleeping target on the map...You should not be moving... In fact you shouldn't be in this town... In fact You're supposed to be a stationary robot... IN FACT you're right he-" Silva stops just in front of a person,a rather attractive blond woman "Well nobody told me my target was nice, blond and pretty here" with one hand sinking into his coat he extends another "Nice to meet you" Android 33 stands there staring at this young man and she scans him "Hmm Demon Alien, curious. Height 6'9. Weight 180lbs. Powerlevel Mediocre." ''She completely ignores his hand ''"Explain the meaning behind 'my target." ''She then turns to Sheena even though she hadn't introduced herself yet. ''"Sheena Allara, daughter to Bastion and Azmo Allara, Demon human half breed. Blames fathers human genes for her weakness, student of Tundra Gallatin Ice jin knight. Huge fan of homemade 'Adventures of Monarch and Toko' comic books. Unaware that both the main characters are real. Age 15. Height 5'6. Weight 120lbs. Powerlevel, extraordinary." "oh great another tinker toy" she drops from the balcony she was perched on "hmm no powerlevel so i guess there is not meat on them bones which is rare i must say. So how do you know so much about us?" she is purposely in a possition from which she can intercept silva and baku if need be. Silva lets out a heavy sigh "Why is nothing ever easy..." Silva pokes her forehead, "fleshy but hard underneath, guess you are the robot, nice of them to tell me you're an android and not just metal bars... So cute stuff where you going? And you may wanna work on the speech, you're pretty looks get blindsided by the ''ROBOT ''talk" 33 looks confused at Silva ''"My speech?" ''She appears to stiffen up as she runs diagnostics ''"ANALYSIS COMPLETE! EMOTIVE SPEECH PROGRAM FAULTY RUNNING PATCH!" ''She loosens up again "There. Is this more appropriate?" A soft sweet voice now comes from her mouth much more befitting her appearance. "As for how I know so much about you Sheena Allara. Your father Bastion Allara was the one who awoke me, the man who created me also created the potentia core inside of Bastion Allara, due to it's abilities to share memories with other Androids I now have full access to all of your fathers memories." '' '' Sheena clenches her fist "damn him, first he causes me to be this weak halfbreed then he gets me removed from the mizuho clan and now he just offers up his memories to this damn tinker toy with a sweet face around" she spit ot the ground "i can't stand him i just can't what did mom see in him, silva do what you will with her if she is tainted by my dads mind she wont be that much of a threat" "Girls girls" Silva wraps an arm over each and pulls them together slightly bumping their heads "Now miss uh... Android... Andy... Annie? I need you to come with me if you're not to busy" he turns to Sheena, Baku hops onto her horn "I need you to calm down a tad daddy issues, you look cute when you're angry, but! Remember you owe me, so you're gonna stick around with me and Annie here" Android 33 feels nothing as her metal head dings Sheenas'. "I have no 'name' as such. Though my designated number is 33. You may refer to me as such. I don't need to go anywhere with you and your mediocre powerlevel isn't enough to force me to. So why do you wish for me to accompony you? What is our destination?" She turns to Sheena. "I am well aware of your feelings towards Bastion Allara though I do not understand them fully. They seem irrational, unnecessary, messy. I do not understand their purpose." She appears perplexed at the thought of emotion. She looks at 33 "you're a fully robotic tinker toy so i will l will let that comment slide" She then looks sternly at silva he can almost feel the anger radiating "don't push me as right now i am in no mood to suffer fools" she picks baku off of her horn and calms down slightly (she finds small majins cute and like bastion loves cats) she pats its head "this is a strange little thing isnt it? Good thing it's adorable" "KUUU!" Baku cheers, "Hey hey little red, don't get mad at me, I know you'll come along, you're the type thats down for an adventure" he taps her horn "You're just stubborn, that gets you killed where I come from" he looks at 33 "Our destination is half way around the world in that direction" he gestures randomly "Plus what else do you have going on right now Annie the wanderer, a beautiful girl and a charming man can't be the worst option can it?" 33 stares blankly at him "Charming man? Where is this 'Charming man'? My scanners are only picking up Alien Demon half breed. What I have going on? My primary function? Well I am currently searching for my Primary function so right now I have no goal aside from searching for my goal, though I still don't see why I 'need' to accompany you anywhere. I won't die if I don't join you so it's not something I 'need' to do." Without hesitation Silva draws a gun, a very odd looking one "This gun is an EMP charged super weapon from about 2500 years ahead of us, it can put down anything even remotely mechanical in a second and is currently at your head, I've used it, it's fun to watch you crumble" Silva lowers the gun "Luckily I'm not that sorta guy I can make you die, but I'd rather you came on your own, you never know, traveling as a group, we'll help you find your 'goal' while we go" Silva smiles warmly, Baku dances on the gun. Sheena walks slightly ahead of them slow clapping "yeah real charming mr big shot, all that smooth talk doesnt work and suddenly you got ot wave your weapon around to get what you want" she puts her hands behind her head as she walks sighing "what a ragtag bunch we've turned out to be" 33 stares blankly at the gun. "Now I 'Need' to come with you, so I suppose I'll be happy to accompany this beautiful girl and charming man though I still do not know who these people are. Lead the way Alien." Silva releases his grip and puts the gun back in his coat "So kiddies, anything we wanna clear up in this town before we move on?" He looks around the party and too Sheena "If I've got it flaunt it right? It's not like I'd really shoot" Silva winks, even he's unaware if he was being sarcastic or not. she is clenching her fist and biting her lip resisting several urges "if i didnt swear to tundra i would never i am starting to see his reasoning for the kahuki incident" she takes several deep breaths and then completely blanks everything silva says. 33 scans Sheena. "Anger. Why are you angry? What purpose does it fit for you to be angry at Alien? Why would you swear not to kill? Surely if necessary killing is but a means to an end, what does it matter?" She again appears very perplexed at this concept. " 'Alien' by the way is called Silva, haven't been called alien so coldly since my third ex wife" he puts a hand on Sheens' back "You're fair giving me the cold, stroke, burning hot shoulder here huh? Would a hug and a squishy Neko help?" Silva wraps arms around sheena from behind and gives her a brief hug, while there Bakura hops of his scarf and onto Sheena's head playfully. "Hey Annie, this is called apologizing... Ap...Ol...O...Gize... It's to help people stop being sad or mad, memorize it okay" he grins She is happily playing with Baku while staring flaming daggers at Silva for a brief few seconds then going back to completely blanking him bar asking "so where too" Android 33 looks at Silva "Yes, where too Silva the alien?" She goes stiff for a moment ''"APOLOGIZE! IT'S TO HELP PEOPLE STOP BEING SAD OR MAD! STORED IN MEMORY BANKS!" ''She loosens up again. "I still don't get the purpose of an Apology but it's stored now. Why does it matter if someone is sad or mad?" Silva sighs "Why did I wish for this adventure?... Uh if someone is sad or mad they are less likely to comply with what you want, and may respond illogically, case and point how Sheena is acting right now" he glances at Sheena "No offence kiddo" he steps away slightly "We, my dears, need to cross the see first and head East, we'll try to avoid West City and progress to Central where I'll work the rest out, it'll be rough, we'll be traveling by foot, deal? Deal! Now get these ladies a boat!" He starts walking towards the peer. "Becuase sometimes people act irrationally 33 like following an android with no concept of emotions or a guy with more quips than braincells and finally a half demon who is having several anuerisms a minute thats why" she thinks for a second "hey tall dark and infuriating why are we walking half way across the world are you unable to fly or something?" Android 33 looks blankly. "Ah yes, emotions make people illogical so calming them makes transactions easier!" She has a bright smile on her face from getting it. She sccans Silva. "Even with his pitiful powerlevel he should be able to fly anyone with over 100 powerlevel should be able to manage that easy task." She looks concerned at Sheena. "Do you wish me to escort you to the doctors having that many anuerisms could have some fatal effects!"